Usually, various kinds of convenient facilities are installed in vehicles for the sake of drivers. Accordingly, those various kinds of convenient facilities are configured so that drivers who run vehicles can use them safely and conveniently, at the state where the drivers do not lose their front sight.
When only a driver runs alone or together with a passenger fellow on a passenger seat or back seat, various kinds of trash such as snipes or half-smoked cigarettes, cookies, paper bags, drink containers, fruit skins, etc., are deposited in vehicle. However, no particular articles for collecting the various kinds of trash such as snipes or half-smoked cigarettes, cookies, paper bags, drink containers, fruit skins, etc., have been yet installed in vehicles.
Of course, trash boxes are installed at the side of a driver seat or a back seat, in order to collect trash such as snipes or half-smoked cigarettes, but such trash boxes are limited to collecting trash of large volume.
Accordingly, trash that is produced in the inside of vehicles is taken to destination points at a state where the trash remain derelict. Otherwise, trash that is produced in the inside of vehicles are contained in vinyl paper bags which pack various kinds of foodstuffs or supplies at purchase and then remain derelict in the vehicles, so as to be dumped at destination points.
However, the above-described trash collection methods have caused the following problems.
Since trash that has been produced in the vehicles remain derelict as they are in the vehicles, there may cause to spoil a fine view of the vehicles, and make passengers of vehicles feel unpleasant feeling from the discarded trash.
In addition, seats of the vehicles may be polluted from the residual foods, and offensive odors may occur from the contaminated seats, which do not offer passengers agreeable environments.
That is, basic aims that vehicles should be maintained in comfortable and agreeable circumstances during running of the vehicles have not been satisfied.
Furthermore, some inconsiderate people throw away trash without permission at roadsides or on roads, in order to avoid bad views or offensive odors from happening in the vehicles, which makes other people frown their brows.